


You by me

by Lisacat



Series: Merch's Story [6]
Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: English ver.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merch's Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	You by me

"Here, let me." 

Rummaging in the flowers they had just bought, Eddy placed a few of them around Brett's face, scrunching his face in concentration as he tried to decide which one would suit him the best. He finally decided on the gerbera daisies, which were a beautiful shade of orange. Those were placed by the collar of Brett's sweatshirt, at the nape of his neck. 

The admiration on Eddy's face was evident as he took a few steps backwards. As he came forward once again to place another flower by his ear, Eddy buried his nose in Brett's hair. Even though they used the same shampoo, Brett's hair always seemed to smell ten times better than his. 

Forcing himself to get back on the task at hand, Eddy busied himself instructing Brett on how to pose for the camera. As Brett switched between positions, the shutter of the camera could be heard clicking away.

"Are you done yet?"

Brett seemed to be bored of the whole affair. But Eddy knew that it was just because the flowers were tickling him.

"I think I did a great job, do you want to see the pictures?" Eddy beamed as he removed the flowers that Brett was covered in. As they both leaned forward to peer at the camera, Brett couldn't help but smile as he saw the grin on Eddy's face.

Standing on his toes, Brett stuck an aster into Eddy's collar. Seemingly preoccupied with the rest of the flowers, Eddy simply stood there and let Brett do whatever he wanted to do to him.

Using his fingers to comb Eddy's hair, Brett marvelled at the feel of his curls before placing a lily flower amongst them.

"Alright, go pose."

It was evident that Eddy was a natural at modelling. As he tilted his face upwards, Brett felt his heart skip a beat. Fumbling for the shutter, he let his breath out slowly as he took picture after picture of Eddy.

"Okay, come look."

Toggling between the few photos he was especially proud of, Brett waved at Eddy to come over. Once Eddy was near enough, Brett turned and placed a chaste kiss on his ear, brushing his lips against the small mole that always seemed so tempting.

In a futile attempt to hide his blush, Eddy kneaded his earlobe between his fingers. Glancing around to make sure no one was in sight, he leaned in to give Brett a quick peck, making sure that it landed right on one of the many moles that were on his face. And before Brett could retaliate, he bounded away, eyes sparkling.

"Hey, I just wanted to say- all the pictures you took were amazing. The apparel team is going to be spoilt for choice." Eddy blurted as he watched Brett remove the flowers from his hair.

Brett's eyes crinkled as he placed the flowers back into the box they had come in. "Wasn't that already a given? I've always been the better photographer." His smile never left his face as he roasted Eddy.

Handing the camera to Eddy, Brett clasped their hands together as they walked back to their studio. After an initial filter of the photos, Eddy walked off to get his violin. The sound of his playing filled the room whilst Brett finished up with the email.

Just before hitting send, Brett hesitated. Peering over to make sure Eddy wasn't paying attention, he made one last change to the document.

The cursor could be seen blinking at the end of the last sentence Brett had typed. "By the way, put @eddy_adventure by @brettybang under this photo." He had set it as the caption for the picture of Eddy he had taken earlier.

Tossed on the sofa in the corner of the room, Eddy's phone screen was still lit to show the last message he had sent three minutes ago.

"Hey, can you put @brettybang by @eddy_adventure under Brett's photo?"

It was evident from Eddy's playing that he was in a good mood. As Brett finished up the task at hand, Eddy placed his violin on the couch and went up to Brett. Circling Brett into his arms, he pressed a kiss into his hair.

"I liked taking pictures of you today. Let's do the same thing for the next release."

"Sure, as long as you like the photos I took of you."


End file.
